


Taking Advantage Of Their Dumbness

by Original Characters (HMSquared)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Blood and Violence, Future Character Death, M/M, Murder, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters
Summary: After Seth and Dean win at HIAC, The Hounds of Justice start fighting with each other. Bálor decides to take advantage of the situation so he can be with Mox.





	Taking Advantage Of Their Dumbness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old piece I started but never finished. It was in my Drive, and I decided to finally make some improvements.

When The Shield heard they would break up again at HIAC, it was bittersweet. Dean had just returned, after all, and The Shield  _ needed  _ to beat Braun, Dolph, and Drew. But on the other hand, when Seth and Dean won the tag titles, that meant The Shield would have all of the Raw titles, and that would no doubt lead to in-fighting. So, they went with it.

When Seth told Finn about it, he listened with open ears, sympathizing at the appropriate points. But deep in his mind, Bálor was also listening with open ears, a plan coming to fruition. Now all that needed to be done was making sure Finn didn’t find out about it.

Seth, Dean, and Roman spent the rest of the week preparing for their second official split. This time, it wasn’t going to be just one person who turned. The entire Shield was going to attack each other savagely, setting up a repeat of their Battleground match. They also decided it would be Dean who threw the first punch since he was the one everybody wanted to turn heel. Why not give the fans what they want?

HIAC arrived faster than expected. The night of, The Shield got ready together for the last time, excited to see how their feud would go now that Dean was attacking both Seth and Roman. To add more shock value, he would attack Seth, then Roman, to show the fact that he really had gone off the deep end. On the surface, it was perfect.

An hour before HIAC started, Finn was admitted to the infirmary because a couple of old scars had suddenly split open. The doctors gave him pain medicine, stitched and bandaged him up, and told him to lie down for the rest of the night. He agreed with everything, not wanting to do something stupid and make the injury worse.

Bálor was getting nervous. He was obviously the one who had split the wounds open, but that was to keep Finn off his feet. For everything to work, he would need to leave for a little bit, and due to the extent of the injuries, Bálor was also acting as life support. All part of the plan.

Dean gave Roman and Seth one last hug before his and The Architect’s music hit. The tears of the decision had already been shed, and now it was time to do what they did best: raise hell on their opponents.

The crowd cheered wildly as Seth and Dean entered the ring together, smiling like nothing was wrong. Dolph and Drew were shooting the two of them death glares, but they didn’t mind. They all knew the result of the match, which would lead to one of the most exciting feuds in WWE history...again.

Bálor was still in Finn’s body, watching the match on a nearby screen. Until the match ended, he could not leave, at least not yet. Demons can only remain outside their hosts for so long, and until Bálor was gone from WWE, he needed him to be alive. But once the bell rang for the match to end, Finn would be at the mercy of Mother Nature.

The match lasted way too long for Bálor’s liking, so he spent time digging into Finn’s wounds, making them worse and then patching them up so the doctors wouldn’t notice. He slept through all of it, partly due to the pain pills and partly because Bálor said so. After all, if the doctors found out what he was doing, the whole plan would go out the window.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell rang. Bálor jumped out of Finn’s body and placed a hand on his host’s chest, keeping the younger man alive. Smirking, he looked up at the T.V. and watched as Roman came down the ramp toward his brothers. It was about to happen.

Roman patted Seth on the shoulder, waiting for the moment to happen. Five seconds later, before anyone could process what had happened, Dean slammed into the Kingslayer and knocked him to the ground, punching him in the face. Roman positioned a shocked look on his face and took in a sharp breath as Seth slowly crawled to his feet. The Hounds of Justice looked at each other, angry and upset…., and then the lights went out. 

Bálor moved in a cold, black cloud of fog, sprinting from the junction box to the ring. It would take about fifty seconds for the backup generator to kick in, but he had more than enough time to get the job done.

He didn’t do anything fancy; just three quick stabs and a punch in the face. Moving faster and faster, Bálor flew back to the locker room and shoved himself into a corner just as the lights came back on.

Seth and Roman were lying dead in the middle of the ring, both with three puncture wounds in the center of their chests. Dean was nowhere to be seen, but there was a massive streak of blood on the ramp, signaling that he had been dragged.

The crowd screamed in horror. It was evident that this was not a work and that in fifty seconds, two, possibly three amazing wrestlers had been taken from the world. In a single word, it was horrifying.

Backstage, Bálor had one hand clamped over Dean’s mouth and one hand on the laceration in his chest. Looking at his frenemy, he whispered,

“Mox, I need you to work with me here, okay?” Dean’s eyes fell out of focus and Bálor, not caring if The Lunatic Fringe screamed at the top of his lungs, placed his hand on his throat and squeezed.

A thin white mist started to fall out of Dean’s mouth, the sign of Mox creeping out. Bálor continued to squeeze until the blood around the laceration disappeared, a sign of healing. Then Mox burst out of his mouth and fell onto the floor. Grabbing him, Bálor transformed back into his mist form and flew out of the arena, holding onto The Lunatic Fringe’s inner voice as tightly as possible. 

He had already found an abandoned farmhouse several miles from the arena, away from civilization and away from the police. Out in the middle of nowhere, Bálor and Mox could be themselves without worrying about people discovering who they were. And that, of course, meant they would destroy each other.

Because, at the end of the day, Bálor’s feelings for Mox weren’t mutual. They both knew this very well, but it didn’t matter; the former was in denial, and the latter wanted to kill him anyway.


End file.
